onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Valentine
Victor Valentine, also known as The Pirate Killer or The Mad Rookie, is a member of the Privateers, with a former bounty of ß535,000,000. He is the son of the late Marjorin Valentine, whom he killed out of disgust. He became a pirate, and later a pirate killer, in an attempt to begin a new Great Pirate War. Appearance He stands at 5'10", making him the shortest out of all of the Privateers. He's lanky, yet muscular, and sports a light tan and blue hair, which is shaved on one half of his head, revealing it not to be dyed. He sports a pair of yellow-golden sunglasses with purple lenses and golden ringlet earrings. He has two triangle tattoos above and below his right eye, covering a scar from when he had cut it out, which he now wears, sealed in a glass, as a necklace. He wears a plain, unbuttoned lime shirt, a blue sash, and floral patterned, ruffled pink pants. He also has a pair of shoes made for his longer, than average feet. He also wears a gold-studded collar that he has wrapped around his sash in what he thinks looks cool. Bu the most distinctive of all, is his white fur coat, which came from a Lapahn he killed for fun when he harrased the Sakura Kingdom. Personality For lack of a better word or description, Victor Valentine is insane. He feels next to no compassion or comradery with anyone, instead seeing those around him as a means to an end. And that end is a world engulfed in conflict, death, and war. He romanticizes the idea of this Great Pirate War, often saying that it will be the best fun in the world. But despite this apparent insanity, Victor has a cunning and charismatic side to him. With his charisma, he is able to lure in new followers to his cause, convincing them to go through with plans that they barely understand. He fools people into believing that he actually cares for them until finally they're in too deep and see what kind of a monster he is. And because of his lack of empathy for those around him, his plans are able to quickly turn sadistic, usually ending with multitudes of his own subordinates incapacitated or dead. To top it all off, he is arrogant. He sees himself as a sort of agent of change, serving as chaos' right hand. He has no delusions about whether or not what he's doing is right or wrong, and instead sees it as an inevitability that he changes the world. Relationships Crew To him, all of his subordinates are expendable in one way or the other and there is really no point in keeping them around once they've stopped being useful. For this purpose, there isn't a single doctor on his crew. He also uses his Devil Fruit to plant bullets in each of his crew members' bodies to use as "encouragement" in case they ever think about betraying him. Enemies Victor is very sadistic to his enemies, torturing them and putting them through pain because he can. Has no love for weak pirate crews who try to make it in the Grand Line, and usually builds them up and then tears them down. Allies The World Government, his most prominent ally, he must keep in line with, otherwise they might revoke his title of Privateer, but that doesn't stop him from insulting the Navy Admirals for their failiures at catching pirates. Despite this, they still respect his strength out of awe and fear. Abilities and Powers As a Black Market supplier, he is able to get access to many weapons that could destroy large swathes of territory/land. Due to his arrogance, though, he rarely if ever uses this option, as he sees himself as powerful enough. As a Privateer, he is able to take several platoons of Navy soldiers as personal body guards/mercenaries. He has free reign over his territory and is exempt from most laws that are bound to other pirates. Due to these fewer restrictions, he is also able to go where most others are not allowed to, which gives him access to things like the abandoned lab of Caesar Clown Physical Abilities He is a very tough and durable individual, and hints at his own strength when he insults a Navy Admiral, although it could have just been him being arrogant. Whatever the case, he is able to casually smash apart boulders nearly ten times his size and able to take a large explosion meant to blow apart iron point blank without a scratch. He is also very fast and light on his feet, able to leap several meters into the air and run fast enough to seem invisible to the naked eye. Devil Fruit Valentine ate the Gorem Gorem no Mi, allowing him to create golems using various objects and materials around him. Haki Victor has a near mastery of Busoshoku Haki, giving him the abilty to raise the power of his already strong attacks by large margins. This also gives him the ability to hurt Logia users and Paramecia users who are resistant to different forms of attack. Combining it with his Devil Fruit ability, he is able to strengthen his Golems, making them more durable then what they would have been before. He also is good at Kenbunshoku Haki, which allows him to use his fast speed to avoid attacks better. History Childhood to Teen Years Born on the island of Momoiro, Victor was raised as an okama by his father and kinsmen. As a child, he would avoid as much human contact as possible, choosing to instead spend most of his time with bugs and smaller creatures around the island. This self-isolation only increased when he acquired the Gorem Gorem no Mi, allowing him to create a small friend any time he felt like it. This went on for several years, into his early teens. Marjorin was concerned, but ultimately did nothing. One day, though, the Queen of Momoiro suddenly died of a stress-induced heart attack. He had no heir to the throne and the island was thrown into a panic as they tried to trace the blood lines of the late Queen for any living heir. Through careful research, it was discovered that Marjorin Valentine, Victor's father, was a distant relative of the Queen and was soon given the throne, thrusting Victor into the public view. Having not grown up with little to no social skills or interaction of any kind, Victor was left feeling anxious and panicky nearly 24/7. Young boys around his age who had previously shown no interest in being around the young recluse now tried to stick to him like glue whenever he left the castle area. Not only that, he would be followed by an entourage of people who merely wanted to watch the young prince, wondering what kind of ruler he would be.Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male